Vocaloid Valentine's Day
by Sakagami Hina
Summary: Valentine's day is filled with anticipation, love, and heartbreak all over the world, and the Vocaloids are no exception.  RinxLen noncest, GakupoxLuka, out of season and filled with fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hina-chan again! This is a fanfic I wrote a while ago, never finished because it was way out of season, re-discovered recently and decided to finish and publish, even though it's still majorly out-of-season. This one includes RinxLen (non-twincest), and I was going to pair Kaito with someone but I couldn't make up my mind ^^"**

**In any case, I hope you enjoy some random, overly-predictable fluffiness. Disclaimer: as much as it breaks my heart, I don't own Vocaloid.**

February 14th- Valentine's Day. It's a hazardous day for singles all across the world: filled with anticipation, love, and heartbreak. The houseful of Vocaloids relaxing in their Tokyo apartment on a Sunday morning were no exception.

"Hey, are you two giving chocolates to anyone this year?" Len asked, leaning over the couch. Miku and Rin, watching TV and snacking on Pocky, glanced over at the blonde-haired blue-eyed boy.

"Why? You hoping to get some?" snickered Rin.

Miku, ignoring Rin's remark, smiled and fished through a bag on the floor. "Here!" she said, presenting him with a small box with "Len" written on the top, and a yellow ribbon. "These are just obligation, but I hope you enjoy them."

"Ah, thank you!" exclaimed Len, taking the box and unable to hide his relief.

"That doesn't count!" pouted Rin. "Miku's just too nice; she's giving chocolates to everyone. It needs to be homemade chocolates! A confession of love!"

"Ano, what am I missing here?" asked Miku with a confused smile.

"Rin bet me that no-one would give me chocolates this year… again…" said Len dejectedly.

"If I win and nobody gives him chocolates, then he owes me a favor," explained Rin, smirking.

"But if she loses and I do get chocolates, then she owes me a favor, too!" added Len.

"Yeah, yeah," Rin said, waving off his words.

"Don't you have anyone at school who likes you?" asked Miku, blinking innocently.

"No… not that I know of…" answered Len in a monotone, hanging his head in despair.

Miku thought for a moment. "Well, you're cool and fun to be around. I'm sure someone will give you chocolates!" she said encouragingly.

"Thanks, Miku," he said with a sigh. "I appreciate it."

"Oh, don't you try and get his hopes up," Rin pouted. "You may give him the wrong idea."

"What do you mean, give him…?" Miku's question was interrupted by Meiko bounding out of the elevator into the living room, a bottle of sake in one hand and Kaito's scarf in the other.

"Sake, sake~!" sang Meiko, dragging the blue-haired man behind her. His faint voice was trying to choke out protests, but the result was inaudible gibberish.

"Onee-chan, you shouldn't abuse Kaito-nii-chan like that," said Miku, walking over to them.

"But, but…" complained Meiko, "his annoying face kept talking to me, and he kept stopping me from coming to get more sake, and I got bored of listening to him so I just tugged on his scarf, and ta-da!" She seemed proud of discovering how to shut Kaito up by choking him to death.

"No more sake," said Miku, snatching the bottle from Meiko's hand.

"Aww, come on, Miku-chaan!" complained the slightly-drunk woman, trying to grab the bottle. However, Miku held it away from her.

"Give me the scarf and you can have this back," Miku said sternly. Meiko reluctantly obliged, handing her the blue scarf in exchange for the bottle of sake. Kaito gasped for air on the floor as Meiko bounded away, bottle in hand.

"Thank you, Miku-chan!" exclaimed Kaito, hugging Miku's ankles. "Drunk Meiko is so scary, but you saved me!"

"There, there," she said, patting him like a dog.

"You know…" Len said to Rin in a low voice, "I don't see why he doesn't just take off the scarf to escape…"

Rin gasped sarcastically and glared at him. "Onii-chan NEVER takes off his scarf! They're inseparable!"

Len gave her a weird look. "Literally?"

"Who knows…" mused Rin.

The four of them sat down to watch TV, Kaito's most recent near-death experience soon forgotten as Miku handed him his little box of chocolates, wrapped with a blue ribbon.

xxXXXxx

Meiko was wandering the hallways on the third floor and sipping from her bottle when she ran into Luka around a corner. The pink-haired woman jumped against the wall, hands behind her back. "Meiko! Hello! How are you!" she said with a nervous smile.

"What's that behind your back?" Meiko asked, trying to get a look at the package in Luka's hands. "Are those Valentine's chocolates?"

Luka's smile twitched. "Maybe." Even drunk, Meiko was remarkably sharp.

Meiko leaned forward, smiling. "Are you leaving them in Gakupo's room, _maybe_?"

Luka turned away, blushing. "I just wanna see the stupid look on his face when he realizes they're from me," she said stubbornly.

"Well, you have fun with that!" said Meiko, barking a laugh. She took another swig of sake and stumbled down the same hallway she'd just come from.

Luka sighed. _That woman really shouldn't drink so much…_ she thought for the thousandth time that week.

And what she'd told Meiko wasn't a lie. She was only leaving chocolates for Gakupo to see how he would react. There was absolutely no other reason. Nope, none at all. Just a good laugh, and maybe a few days free from the man's cheesy pickup lines.

"And it's not like I'm really hurting anyone," mumbled Luka to herself. "He's got a big enough ego that something like this shouldn't faze him at all."

**A/N: This is the first one I'm uploading with multiple chapters ^^ Don't worry, the next one will be up soon ;P Please review/subscribe etc. if you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Mwahaha! And the fluffiness gets fluffier! Disclaimer: no, I have not gotten ownership of Vocaloids in the past hour. Enjoy!**

"Still no chocolates yet, eh?" teased Rin that afternoon. The poor boy was slouched over a chair, in an even fouler mood than before.

"The girls could at least call or something…" he muttered bitterly to himself. "Call and ask if we could meet somewhere… then they could give me the chocolates… it's not like it's impossible to see me just because it's a Sunday…"

"They're probably just too nervous," suggested Miku.

"Why would they be? I'm not an intimidating person…" Len complained.

"You got that right, Mr. Girly-boy," Rin said with a laugh.

Miku leaned over to pat the boy's back consolingly. "You kindof set yourself up for that one, Lenny-chan…"

"I'm home~!" called Gakupo in a singsong voice as he entered the apartment. Miku and Kaito were the only ones who bothered to reply "Welcome home."

"Being cold again today, my dear?" he said, leaning on the wall next to Luka. "Don't you have any chocolates to give me?" She ignored him.

"Heheh, maybe you should sheck yer room," slurred Meiko from the kitchen.

There was a pause as Gakupo decided whether to believe the drunken woman or not. He eventually decided he might as well check, just in case… _not that it's very likely that Luka would leave me Valentine's chocolates, _he thought.

"Hmmm, is someone being a little sneaky? I think I should check it out," he said to the still-unresponsive woman, then he tried to look casual walking over to the stairs but it was obvious his steps were eager. Once he thought he was out of seeing range, he started bolting up the steps.

The purple-haired man cleared three stories of stairs with ease and was soon standing in the doorway of his room. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the little square box on the corner of his bed.

_She really did give me chocolates! _he thought gleefully, hurrying to pick up the box. On it was his name and a little drawing of an eggplant. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Luka standing in the doorway and whirled around to face her, an expression of pure joy on his face.

"Luka, you really did–!" he started, but was interrupted by a round of hysterical giggles. The sight of stoic Luka Megurine falling over with laughter was enough to distract him from the chocolates altogether.

"You… your face… you look like… a schoolgirl…" she managed to gasp between giggles. The sound of her laughter was so contagious, Gakupo soon found himself laughing too.

"Why… are you… laughing?" she asked when she noticed him.

"I don't know… because you are…" he answered.

Luka composed herself and wiped away the little tears that had escaped from laughing so hard. "Sorry, I just wanted to see what your reaction would be," she explained, and giggled again.

"Hmmm, I don't think that's the _only_ reason," he said in his usual flirtatious tone.

She rolled her eyes. "Gee, you recover from rejection pretty fast," she said.

"I don't think I've been rejected yet," he said, putting his hands against the wall around her.

"Well, I just officially rejected you. Happy now?" she said sarcastically.

"It was worth it since I got to see you laugh."

She stared into his eyes defiantly. He smiled.

"I'd like to make a bet," he said. "I bet if I kissed you, you wouldn't be able to resist kissing me back."

Luka rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, right. If you think I'd be that gulli…"

Her words were cut off suddenly by Gakupo's warm lips on hers. As he kissed her gently, she had to clench her jaw to prevent her lips from slipping and giving in to the sweetness of the kiss. Forget pulling away, she was having enough trouble trying not to push back…

He showed no sign of releasing her, though, and she was about to reach her limit. She allowed her lips to shift just the tiniest bit…

"Ha," Gakupo said, suddenly half a meter away, smiling triumphantly. "I win."

Luka felt the blood rise in her cheeks and lifted her hand to slap him. "YOU JER–!"

In one swift motion, he was holding her hand against the wall and kissing her again. This time, Luka let herself kiss him back.

It was one of those moments when one forgets everything in the past and future and focuses entirely on the present. Luka, who would normally kill the man for touching her, found herself being swept away by that touch. She only had time to faintly think, _What am I doing? What is this feeling that makes it suddenly impossible to pull away?_

It was Gakupo who eventually broke the kiss a few breathless moments later. He surveyed Luka's blushing face with a smug smile. "Told you so."

Recovering, the pink-haired woman glared at him. "What was that for?" she said accusingly.

"Don't act like you didn't like it," Gakupo said gleefully.

"Shut up," Luka grumbled.

"Make me," he said with a smirk. Her clear blue eyes lifted to meet his deep purple ones, and before she could stop herself she had laced her hands behind his neck and leaned forward to kiss him.

Gakupo's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. She ran her hands through his long hair, his ponytail tempting her fingers to undo it. As the kiss grew deeper, she found herself relaxing into his arms. A feeling of happiness and… something else… swelled up in her chest, confusing her.

Being with Gakupo felt so _right_, she wondered why she hadn't noticed it before. But, strangely, she couldn't imagine herself ever pulling away. Red-faced and breathless, she could've stood there kissing him forever if she hadn't suddenly realized…

"Crap!" she said, jumping back. "I have to make dinner!"

Gakupo simply smiled and pulled her closer. He kissed the top of her head as her arguments were muffled by the thick fabric on his shoulder.

"If I don't go down there, they'll come up here to look for me," she murmured, turning her head to speak.

"What does it matter? Let's just stay here," he said in a soft voice.

"Let me go, Gakupo. Please? Seriously, let me go." Luka pushed against his chest, frustrated. His grip was gentle, but strong as iron. She considered kneeing him between the legs, which would certainly make him release her, but would also hurt like hell. She decided against it.

"I'll make you a deal, then. I'll let you go, if…" Gakupo began.

"If what?" Luka asked, curious. He let her pull away enough so she could look into his eyes.

"If you give me a chance," he finished, smiling sincerely. Luka's mouth fell open in surprise. "Haven't I told you, Luka? I love you."

He had told her. But she had never believed him… until today. Deep in her heart, she knew something that she was too embarrassed to admit to herself: she probably loved him too.

Lowering her gaze, she stuttered out her response. "I-in that case… you can co-consider those chocolates to be… Valentine's chocolates…" Luka felt her face turning an even deeper shade of red.

"I never said I didn't," Gakupo said with a laugh. He gave her a quick kiss, then let her go. "Maybe you could make something with eggplants tonight, since it's Valentine's day and you know you love me?"

"You wish," she said with a snort. But as she walked towards the door, she stopped in the middle of the room, frozen.

Peeking through the crack in the door were four pairs of shocked eyes.

**A/N: I'll upload the last chapter eventually ^^ For now, I'm enjoying being evil and leaving a cliffhanger. *mischevious chuckle.* I hope you liked it~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the last chapter~! Thanks everyone for reading =D**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Vocaloid~**

"In conclusion, eavesdropping is wrong!" Luka stated sternly, though her bright-red cheeks and uncomfortable expression showed how flustered she still was.

She was standing at the head of the dining room table facing Miku, Kaito, Rin, and Len; two of which were slouching in their seats looking ashamed, and two of which were bent over the table, having a hard time not cracking up. Gakupo was leaning up against the wall behind her, unsupportively chuckling quietly from time to time at her embarrassment.

"S-sumimasen, onee-chan…" Miku said guiltily. "We just saw you go up after him and, well, we were curious…"

"It won't happen again! Please forgive us!" apologized Kaito.

"Say, since you two are together now, are you gonna be all lovey-dovey or what?" asked Rin.

"We- we're not toge-! Okay, maybe a little… but not-! Wh-why are you asking that?" Luka stuttered.

"I'm hungry…" Len added.

"Yes! Dinner! I will go make it!" Luka declared, dashing out of the room.

After a moment, Gakupo chuckled again, stepped forward, and leaned over the table where Luka had been standing. "You guys really shouldn't push her too much… she's been so thoroughly confused today, I think a bit more would send her over the edge entirely."

"And that amuses you?" Len commented.

"You're actually really happy, aren't you, onii-chan?" Miku asked, smiling.

"Yeahuh!" Gakupo chirped, breaking into a wide grin.

Kaito high-fived him, and a round of congratulations and laughter followed. Eventually, Luka peeked her head into the room.

"Oi, I hope you all aren't laughing at my expense," she said, glaring.

"Nope, not at all! I'm just disciplining these here children," replied Gakupo, attempting to make a straight face. "And Kaito," he added after a second.

Another round of laughter broke out after that, and Luka stuck her tongue out at them then retreated back into the kitchen. Trying to ignore the noise from the dining room, she went back to cooking dinner. It wasn't until she was taking the pan off the stove that she realized… she actually _had_ made eggplant.

"Oops…" she muttered.

xxXXXxx

Len looked at the clock and sighed. 11:30. Valentine's day was almost over, and except for Miku's he hadn't received a single box of chocolates. Dreading whatever Rin would make him do, he regretted making the bet in the first place. Rin may be his best friend and they were so close it was like they were twins, but he was well aware of the capabilities of her devious mind. Their micheviousness was something they had in common, though Len was quite often Rin's victim.

He heard Rin enter the room. Without turning around, he said woefully, "You might as well tell me what to do now. Looks like my cause is pretty hopeless, anyways."

"A-actually… I have to ask you something…" she said, her usual annoyingly confident tone replaced by a timid one. It was so strange coming from her, Len immediately glanced behind him. His eyes met a strange sight indeed; Rin, red-faced, was holding a little box and looking… _nervous._

Before he had time to ask her what was up, she reflexively chucked the box at his face, shouting "ACCEPT THESE!"

The box nailed Len in the forehead, and he fell back on his bed. It took him a moment to process what was in the little box now laying, dented, on his chest. He picked it up and looked at the shiny gold cover, with one word written on it: Len. Inside were four small, round chocolates. "What's this?" he asked, his thought process slow due to the recent brain damage.

"Homemade chocolates… a confession of l-love…" Rin stuttered, hiding her face beneath blonde bangs.

Len glanced from the chocolates, to the girl standing across the room, and back, slowly connecting the dots. Suddenly, he gasped. "YOU? G-gave me Valentine's chocolates…?"

"Nice job, baka. Did you just figure that out?" She rolled her eyes, still blushing.

"So that means that you… me… l-l-love…?" he continued, pointing from his chest to her's back and forth with a shaky finger.

She couldn't help but giggle at him. "You're rather slow tonight, Lenny-kun."

"Wait… does this mean I won the bet?" he realized. She nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Then… why'd you make the bet in the first place?" he asked, confused.

She giggled angelically. "It was oh-so-fun to watch you be miserable all day." Len almost fell over again. _She really is evil…_ he thought. _But… she loves me… and I…_

While Len thought over this new revelation, Rin glanced at the clock. "It's 11:52, Len… you might want to tell me the favor before the bet becomes obsolete."

"Hey!" he objected. "That wasn't one of the rules!"

"Eleven-fifty-three," she said, ignoring him.

"Fine! Um…" he scrambled to think of something to make her do. He looked up at her questioning eyes, her lips arranged in a small pout, the lingering blush on her cheeks. There seemed to be only one thing he could think of at the moment.

"How about a k-kiss?" he stuttered hesitantly. She smiled evilly, clearly expecting this. She walked over to him on the bed and, just before the clock turned twelve, planted a kiss on his cheek.

Len's face turned bright red, and any words lingering in his mind disappeared, leaving him completely speechless. She smiled at him, the blush creeping back onto her cheeks. "That was for the bet," she started, "but _this-_" she leaned forward so that her nose touched his, "I was going to do anyways." She gently touched her lips to his.

The flood of warmth through Len's body washed away all his inhibitions. His hands reached behind Rin and pulled her closer, until the two of them fell back on the bed. The strange new feeling flowed between them, accelerating their heartbeats until they finally pulled away.

Len stared at the blushing face above him, and brushed her bangs out of her face gently with his fingers. She smiled down at him.

"Ah," she said, suddenly remembering something. "I have a confession to make."

"Another one?" Len said, chuckling.

She rolled her eyes. "No, actually… the reason you never get Valentine's day chocolates…" she stopped, looking embarrassed.

"What? You mean girls were actually going to give me chocolates? Tell me!" he demanded, sitting up anxiously.

Rin laughed. "Actually, half the girls in school wanted to give you chocolates. But I made sure they knew their place."

Len gasped. _Rin was scaring away all the girls! That's why I never got confessed to or anything!_ he realized. However, the knowledge didn't make him angry; quite the contrary. He found her protective jealousy incredibly lovable.

"You're evil!" he exclaimed, laughing. She giggled, and it was so adorable that Len couldn't help but lean forward to kiss her again.

"Yet that makes me love you all the more," he whispered as he pulled away. Rin pushed him backwards, sealing their lips in another long, sweet kiss.

It had been the best Valentine's Day of their lives.

**A/N: The ending sounds a little different because I wrote it a couple months after the rest of it ^^"**

**Dear Luka: seriously, how do you not notice you're cooking eggplants? Were you just so distracted you didn't notice what you were doing? In that case, what ELSE didn't you notice going into that meal? I'm a little concerned.**

**Thanks again for reading, if you liked it please review/subscribe etc.! And remember, if you need a proofreader, don't hesitate to ask me for help! ^^**


End file.
